


Lucky day

by rfwho



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rfwho/pseuds/rfwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla is about to have some luck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky day

 

You’re used to it by now because it’s been this way for the past 3 years but that doesn’t stop you from feeling like shit, and today is one of those days when you can´t take it anymore so you skip your last class to go to your favorite place in the world, the library. You’ve always loved finding a good book in one of the gigantic bookshelves and read until it’s close time, and after being pushed against your locker and having someone tripping you on purpose just for everyone to laugh because you’re such a loner you really need some peace and quiet.

Once you arrive at the library you quickly make your way towards your favorite bookshelf, you always feel safe here. You’re so distracted trying to find a good book that you fail to notice that someone is walking towards you, then you feel yourself being pushed against the wood of the shelve, when you look back you panic and freeze. The same three girls that torture you at school are looking at you with disgusted faces.

“Hey loser, why are you always alone? It’s because you’re ugly and weird right?” one of them says smirking, the others laugh, I don’t move. “Not gonna say anything monster? Of course not, you’re worthless, a waste of space” one of them pulls my hair and I fight hard not to cry. Suddenly someone behind me starts talking “Hey leave her alone bitches” I slowly turn my head to see who’s speaking, it’s a blonde haired girl looking really pissed.

 

“Whatever, let’s go girls”

“Fuck off before I punch you in the face” the blonde girl yells while putting her arm around my shoulders. I still don’t move, my eyes trained on the wooden floor.

 

“Hey hey please don’t cry, you’re okay now”

“T-thank you”

“Is it ok if I hug you?” I look at her in the eyes for the first time “Yes please” she hugs me tight while whispering calming things, once I stop crying she pulls back and smiles at me “My name is Laura, wanna go drink coffee with me? I smile “Yes” no one ever talks to me, no one has ever helped me but this girl did and she’s smiling at me and I can´t help to feel happy and maybe a little hopeful.

“What’s your name?”

“Carmilla”

“Let’s go Carm, I’m gonna buy you coffee and maybe a cupcake if you’re hungry”

 

I smile, today is finally my lucky day.


End file.
